iWant Hot Chocolate
by December'sRose
Summary: Sam spends Christmas with Freddie and Ms.Benson after getting stuck inside because of a snowstorm. Seddie one-shot!


Title: iWant Hot Chocolate

Rated K+

Summary: Sam spends Christmas with Freddie and after getting stuck inside because of a snowstorm. Seddie one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Even though there's going to be a new iCarly Christmas special this weekend, I couldn't resist writing my own Seddie Christmas story. This is also my first shot at writing iCarly so reviews on how I did would be lovely. Please review if you can! Also, many thanks to Brandi (bsloths) for beta-reading this one-shot!

* * *

"And with that, we conclude our holiday special of iCarly!" Carly Shay exclaimed into the camera. Freddie Benson grinned as Sam Puckett pressed a button on her favorite remote, which caused riffs of 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' to sound over rigged speakers for a few moments. As the music played, both girls danced to the beat, adorned in elf costumes and Santa hats. The iCarly studio itself had been decorated with festive lights and various holiday trinkets.

"We here at iCarly hope you have a Merry Christmas…!" Sam began as Freddie tilted the camera towards her.

"…a Happy Hanukkah…!" Carly interrupted, with a grin.

"…and a Happy Kwanza!" Both girls shouted at once.

"Happy Holidays from iCarly! We'll catch ya' next time!" Carly finished, waving at the camera as Freddie started backing up to the tech cart. Before he could Sam hopped in front of Carly, with a serious expression.

"Don't forget, people!" She declared, firmly, pointing at her invisible audience. "Contrary to what you might believe, stuffing is not considered finger food!"

Freddie couldn't hold back his laughter. "And we're out." He managed between chuckles.

"Yes! Best holiday episode ever!" Carly cheered as she and Sam hugged.

"You two were hilarious," Freddie complimented. "Great job."

"Thanks, Fredward." Sam grinned, adjusting her Santa hat. Freddie rolled his eyes at the use of his full name but didn't say anything.

Carly just smiled and shook her head at her two best friends. Outside of the huge window snow could be seen falling at a quick pace, thousands of snowflakes liquefying into icy water as they hit the glass.

"Hey Carls, mind if I spend the night? I really don't want to go home in all of that," Sam indicated the weather.

"Normally, I'd say it'd be fine," Carly began, frowning. "But it's Christmas eve. Don't you want to spend the rest of the night with your Mom?"

"And watch her watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' over and over again?" Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Pass."

"Don't you want your Christmas presents tomorrow?" Freddie couldn't help wonder out loud. Though he hadn't known Sam as long as Carly had, he still knew her well enough to know her favorite part of Christmas were the presents. To say that he was surprised when Sam shook her head no would have been an understatement.

"Mom already gave me my gift," Same explained after a second. "Coupons for fifty percent off of my next movie rental."

"Ouch," Freddie muttered. Carly smiled at Sam sympathetically.

"Well, I guess Spencer wouldn't mind you spending the night here. You practically live here anyway," She joked.

"Anyway," Carly continued. "If you stay over you can get my Christmas present to you quicker."

"Aw, cool! You got me something?" Sam exclaimed.

Carly laughed at her obvious, over-eagerness. "Yeah, I did." She said proudly. She and Sam always bought Christmas presents for one another every year.

"I have yours at my apartment, so we can drop by there tomorrow," Sam informed her as she, Freddie, and Carly all stepped into the elevator. Carly nodded her consent as they landed on the first floor, only to be greeted by an over-excited Spencer.

"Do you want your Christmas present early?" He asked his little sister, eagerly. A fake Christmas tree could be seen over in the far right corner of the floor and a few packages that Carly had bought and wrapped for her older brother were already underneath. She gave him a confused smile as Sam and Freddie made their way to their usual spot on the couch.

"Sure, I guess." She watched as Spencer rushed passed the tree over to the coat closet. He retrieved two suitcases.

"What are those for?" Carly asked after exchanging glances with her best friends.

"One for you, and one for me!" Spencer pushed a suitcase into her hand. "We're going to Disney World tonight!"

"Tonight?" Carly and Sam echoed; Carly's confused expression morphed into one of excited disbelief.

"Tonight!" Spencer repeated, jumping up and down like a kid. "I figured since its just you and me this Christmas we should celebrate it right. I know you've wanted to visit Disney World since you were a kid so I bought the tickets a week ago. Our plane leaves in two hours and we're going to be spending Christmas day in Florida!"

"Oh my god, you're serious!" Carly squealed, dropping the suitcase to give Spencer a hug. Freddie glanced over at Sam and found her looking at her shoes uncomfortably. Carly must have noticed her look too because she broke the hug and stepped back from Spencer with a guilty expression.

"Spencer, I already promised Sam she could spend the night today."

"But tonight's Christmas eve," Spencer's face twisted into confusion as he glanced over at Sam. Before he could say anything else Sam looked up from her shoes and faked a smile.

"It's cool," She assured Carly over the moan of the wind that pressed itself against the window.

"No, it's not," Carly protested. "Besides, it's horrible out there! You could catch pneumonia or something."

Before Freddie could even say anything on the matter all heads turned as a knock sounded. Ms. Benson poked her head through the frame casually.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. B!" Spencer called out to her, his way of assuring it was okay for her to enter. Since the trip to Japan and since Freddie was always over, Spencer had given Ms. Benson full permission to come on in anytime when she needed Freddie to come home.

"Merry Christmas, Spencer," She smiled before turning to her son. "Freddie, it's time to come home. We have to start baking for Santa."

At this both girls covered their mouths to muffle giggles. Spencer smirked; Freddie blushed. "Mom, I _don't_ believe in Santa Clause."

Ms. Benson's expression became bemused. "What on earth are you talking about Fredward? You were just saying this morning how early you were going to bed this year so Santa could come sooner."

While Carly's hand was kept over her mouth Sam erupted into rude laughter which earned a stern glare from Ms. Benson. "Well, at least we all know who's going to be on the naughty list this year."

"Okay, okay," Spencer interrupted before Sam could comment. He once again turned to his little sister. "So are you ready? You can pack a carry on, but I've already packed most of your clothes."

Carly removed her hand, and frowned. "But what about Sam? There's no way she's going to travel home in all that. Where will she stay?"

"How about with Ms. B and Freddie?" Spencer suggested on impulse. Sam's eyes grew round as did Freddie's. Ms. Benson frowned.  
"I'm sorry, but will someone clearly inform me what's going on?"

"It seems like Sam won't be able to go home because of the snow, and Carly and I are about to head out to the airport."  
"But, wouldn't the snow prevent you from take off anyway?" Freddie asked.

Spencer smirked. "Already called them. They said that if there is a delay then we get a free trip."

"So, there's a fifty percent chance we could spend Christmas eve in an airport!?" Carly demanded.

"Oh, come on Carls," Spencer whined. "It might be a free trip to Florida! Besides, you'll be able to see the Disney World Christmas parade!"

"Well, I do like parades." Carly replied as an after thought.

"Um, what about me?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't mind having Sam stay over," Freddie said, causing everyone to look over at him. His mother's look was accusing. "Well, it's like Carly said. She has no where else to go because of the snow."

"But Fredward," Ms. Benson protested. "I'm sure Sam would rather spend Christmas with her own family. Perhaps we should call her a cab?"

"Mom it's cool," Freddie assured her. "Besides, Sam would probably have more fun with us than at home."

Sam was speechless. She was so sure that Freddie would be against the idea of having her spend Christmas with him. She wasn't expecting him to counter his mother's suggestions. Ms. Benson looked at her son for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, maybe tonight we'll make a Santa believer out of you," She said brightly. Sam gave her a weak smile. "Sam, you're welcome to stay with us."  
"Thanks." Sam said, shifting awkwardly. Freddie almost laughed at her unsure expression.

"Come on, you can help us make cookies." He promised. At this Sam's eyes lit up; Freddie knew better than anyone that she wouldn't refuse baked goods.

"Then it's settled!" Spencer announced. "Carls, we don't have much time so you need to pack now."  
"And we need to get baking if we want to get the cookies done in time." Ms. Benson added, beckoning Sam and Freddie to follow her out the door.

"Please don't tell me that she's going to make me sing Christmas songs." Sam whispered as Ms. Benson lead the way. Freddie smirked. This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

"So, that's how you make Gingerbread." Sam exclaimed, highly intrigued. Ms. Benson smiled at her enthusiasm as she spread the dough out so the two would be able to cut it with cookie cutters.

"What, you've never eaten gingerbread before?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, I've eaten them but it was always the store bought kind." Sam informed him. Freddie was on her other side, whisking together the ingredients used to make the cookie icing.

"Now, when you get done with cutting the cookies," Ms. Benson explained. "Put them on the sheet so we can put them in the oven. While they bake, I'll make hot chocolate."

"Hey, what's with your Mom?" Sam asked as Ms. Benson exited the kitchen to take a phone call. "I thought she had you on a rabbit-food only diet."

"Christmas relaxes her," Freddie smiled. "I only just this year convinced her to make Gingerbread cookies, but she makes Hot Chocolate for us each year. It's like our tradition."

Sam returned the smile as she continued cutting out dough with the cookie cutters. It wasn't that her mother was horrible or anything, but her own Mom didn't really care about holidays when it came to her only daughter. The most festive thing that she ever did with her Mom was going to the tree farm see if anyone had dropped spare cash on the floor. She had to admit, this was nice. It was surprising that she and Freddie hadn't broken into a fight once since iCarly started that day. It was also surprising that they were both getting along exceedingly well at the moment. Sam knew that she and Freddie would probably be back to bickering in a few days, but it was like Freddie had said about his Mom. Christmas could have a major effect on people.

Christmas was having a major effect on Sam, and Freddie could spot it a mile away. As they worked in silence for a moment, he thought back to all the arguments, the bickering and the banter. None of that had really happened today. It was nice to be able to get along with Sam. When she wasn't yelling at him, she was fun company to have around.

"That was Spencer calling to inform us that it wasn't snowing heavily at the airport as it is here so he and Carly are boarding a plane right now." Ms. Benson informed. Sam handed her the cookie tray and Ms. Benson slid them into the oven. Freddie put the bowl of icing into the fridge. "Would you two like some hot chocolate now? Or would you like to wait until the cookies are done?"

"Now please," Freddie said quickly. Sam smirked, knowing that her best friend had grown a sweet tooth ever since the pie fiasco.

Ten minutes later, they were both settled in the living room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Sam sniffed hers and sighed. "It smells delicious."

"It tastes even better." Freddie assured her as he drank a huge gulp out of his own cup. Sam grinned.

"Shouldn't you at least wait until it's cool enough to sip?"

"If I wait that long it'll turn into regular chocolate milk." Freddie snorted, right afterwards cringing as another gulp scalded his tongue. Sam laughed at his face. Ms. Benson had left the two kids alone in the living room while she went to catch up on her book as the cookies baked. Freddie's windows were obscured by curtains but Sam could still hear the wind press up against the glass. She gazed at the Christmas tree before her. Unlike Carly's tree, no presents were under it yet.

"It's the Santa thing," Freddie explained, with a roll of his eyes when he realized what was keeping Sam quiet. "I figured out my Mom bought all my gifts when I was 9. Since then I've pretended that I still believe in Santa. It keeps her happy, and I figured my pretending wouldn't do any harm."

"Makes sense." Sam agreed, finally taking a sip out of her drink. Her eyes grew round with pleasure. "Oh, this is fantastic!"

"I know, right?" Freddie smiled.

They continued to drink out of their mugs. Freddie looked over at Sam who was busy twisting her head to view various nooks and crannies of his apartment without actually moving.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Looking for mistletoe," She answered. When Sam felt his curious gaze, she blushed. "You know, just in case."

At this, Freddie blushed too. If one were paying attention, they would have realized that he hadn't flirted with Carly really since they've returned from Japan. Every time he meant to, Sam's voice kept stopping him.

"_Do you give up hoping that someday Carly will like you like that?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, you should."_

Carly hadn't said anything about this and Freddie was too much of a chicken to bring it up. It stung him, yeah, but there was no way he was going to risk letting Sam and Carly see him slightly heartbroken. Sam would probably make fun of him anyway, and Carly would most definitely feel guilty which would make their current friendship awkward.

"Don't worry, my Mom never puts that stuff up."

"Good," Sam sighed with relief. She must have realized how harsh that sounded for she added. "Kissing you would be weird anyway."

Before Freddie could reply, a ding sounded from the kitchen.  
"Cookies are done!" Ms. Benson sang as she re-entered the room. Freddie grinned at Sam as they put their mugs on coasters.

Hours later, Freddie had snuck out of his room. Ms. Benson had lit the tree and he noticed the new presents beneath it. On the couch, he could hear Sam snoring softly. He couldn't tell how hard it was snowing outside, but the wind was still awake, moaning every few minutes. Freddie walked over to the couch quietly. Sam had borrowed a pair of his pajamas. They were holiday themed, red plaid pants and a buttoned down green long-sleeve top. The hot chocolate mugs were still in the sink and a plate of gingerbread cookies were seated on the stool next to the tree.

He couldn't sleep. Freddie was too busy thinking about what Sam had said earlier.

"_Kissing you would be weird anyway."_

She didn't say it in a mean way, instead it sounded awkward. Like she had been lying. Or maybe all of this was in his head.

Still, lie or no lie, now Freddie couldn't get the idea of kissing Sam out of his thoughts. It disturbed him slightly, he never pictured himself with anyone other than Carly before. Least of all Sam. The girl who always tormented him, teased him, messed with him.

Freddie stopped short at the couch, glancing down as Sam slept. Sam was always a heavy sleeper and for this Freddie was thankful. If she woke up, she'd probably kill him on the spot. Impulse was taking over. He felt himself bending down silently as Sam rolled over on her side so she was facing towards him. Just do it, impulse urged. You won't regret it.

He obeyed.  
He kissed her lightly, hoping that her eyes wouldn't fly open in shock. Sam's lips still tasted of chocolate. Hot chocolate. After a moment, he pulled away a satisfied smile against his own mouth. Sam made a sudden movement like she was going to wake and his smile vanished. Freddie remained frozen, but Sam had only sighed in her sleep. When he was sure that he was safe, he retreated back to his own bedroom quietly.

If he had stuck around a moment later, he would have seen a small smile etch against Sam's own features. A light pink colored her cheeks as she opened one eye just as Freddie disappeared into the safety of his own room. That was the best thing, it wasn't a dream. Sam closed her eyes again, smiling while she reminded herself silently to dig out the mistletoe Carly had given her earlier (in case of emergency of course; the presence of cute guys could sometimes be unpredictable.) from her jeans pocket. If Freddie could kiss her that well while she was sleeping, she could only imagine how nice a kiss it would be fully conscious.

-Fin-

A/N: So, how did I do for my first iCarly fanfic? Reviews are very much appreciated and adored! Thanks for reading everyone, maybe I'll write another Seddie or iCarly fanfic in the near future. I hope everyone has happy holidays!  
"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
